


Revelations in Outline

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mafia AU, Violence and Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor's in trouble...but not in the way he thinks.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 32
Kudos: 138





	Revelations in Outline

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, check out the 18+ YOI Discord. They are pretty much to blame for this whole series. https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB

“We have a problem.” Chris paced, hands in his hair, sending his usually perfect coif into disarray. The man tended to dramatic, but not panicked. To be in this state something had to have gone very, very wrong.

Victor put the pistol he’d been cleaning down on his desk and gave Christophe his full attention. “Is it the Crispinos again? I thought we’d resolved that with the change in leadership.”

“No.” Chris looked at Victor with wide eyes. He looked genuinely afraid. Victor had seen the man in many states, but not like this. Never frightened.

Mouth tightening, Victor stood and went to his friend, placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders as he guided him to a chair. “Breathe, and then you can explain to me. We will fix it.”

“Victor,” Chris paused, got himself under control, “the Canadians are looking to put a hit on you over Leroy.”  
  
  
“Is that it?” Victor frowned. He had many enemies. Contracts on his life happened monthly. Sometimes weekly. Not something the required this kind of distress.

Chris swallowed. “They reached out to Silhouette.”

Everything froze. Silhouette. The most legendary assassin around. Some figured her to be Mila Babichieva, but Victor knew otherwise because he knew Mila personally. Had been friends with the woman’s family for years. And while the spirited redhead was quite deadly, she lacked the...subtlety of Silhouette. Not to mention the years. Silhouette had been the underworld bogeyman for over twelve years. Mila was barely nineteen.

Honestly, no one knew anything at all about the killer. Presumed to be a woman because of certain high-profile accomplishments that would have been nigh on to impossible for a man to achieve given the targets and locations, but even that was speculation. No one lived to provide details. If Silhouette took a job, the target died. Period. And so did any witnesses.

The assassin’s prowess bordered on magic. Even Beautiful But Deadly, a lethal paragon of speed and grace, stood no chance against Silhouette. Though for a brief moment Victor found himself distracted by fantasies or what a magnificent battle that would be to witness.

Shaking himself back to reality, he considered options. “Do we know if they actually made contact, or if she accepted?”

“No.” Chris’s hands shook where he laced them in his lap. “I’ve left a message with Chulanont. If anyone will know, but…”  
  
  
“But he’s unlikely to respond without reason.” Victor sighed as he stood. He kept his expression impassive, but internally he’d started preparing contingencies. As far as he knew, Silhouette had a one hundred percent kill rate. Granted, she’d become far less active in recent years, more selective.

What could the Canadians have offered to make going after Victor worthwhile? Victor needed more information. And he needed it now. Fortunately, he’d started preparing for a day like this years ago. Nodding his head decisively, he went to his safe and pulled the lock-box out. A shame he had to do this now instead when it might have helped expand his empire, but ruling did little good if dead. He took out the folder and gave it to Chris. “Give that to Chulanont. It’s a list of all the rare patterned breeding pairs we’ve managed to date. Including European. Many of these can’t be found anywhere else in the world. Tell him to pick whatever hamsters he wants in exchange for the information.”

##

Chulanont wanted the whole damn facility. And, unexpectedly, to be Victor’s ally. Apparently, he respected a man who in his words, “knew when to be really damn extra.” Victor just considered it being a canny businessman, one certainly too damn smart to turn down the offer at hand. Even as he suspected there was more to the sudden friendliness than several million dollars worth of hamsters. Perhaps something related to Beautiful But Deadly. Because Chulanont had been decidedly friendlier since he’d discovered Victor’s relationship with that brutal, gorgeous enigma of a man.

Victor drummed his fingers against his desk. He’d relocated to the office in his safe room until they got the requested information from Phichit. No windows, one hidden door, armored walls. The door had bio-metric and encrypted code locks. Once he entered the room everything went into lock-down. No one entered unless Victor let them inside.

Tedious and lonely, but secure.

Or so he believed right up until he felt a blade against his throat. Cold steel, as if the knife had been in a freezer. It burned the sensitive skin, particularly where the point of the weapon dug in just under his ear. Sharp, so sharp he didn’t feel when the pressure broke the skin, didn’t know it had until he felt the trickle of cold blood.

Victor had five weapons in easy reach, and he’d get to none of them before he died from a slit throat. He considered throwing his elbows or forcing his chair back into his assailant. Both risky, but better than doing nothing. Except the solid weight behind him had wedged his chair solidly beneath the desk and held him in place while angling just right to pin one arm and be out of reach of the other.

Taking a deep breath, Victor caught the scent of wood smoke and ginger. Stilling, he closed his eyes and let himself feel the body pressed against him. Solid, warm, decidedly male. Familiar. And oh so very, very welcome. But still…

“How the hell did you get in here?” Victor didn’t expect an answer. Beautiful But Deadly kept many secrets, and he rarely gave them out.

And yet this time, he did. “Your air conditioning system. It’s accessible for maintenance outside and the vents are large enough to bypass with a little creativity.” He moved back only enough to pull out Victor’s chair and whirl it to face himself. The blade remained against his skin the whole time.

“Oh.” Victor wet his lips as he looked into the other man’s eyes. As always they burned, bronze fire in a well of deep brown. Swallowing, he let his gaze roam over the rest of the man. He wore a slick black bodysuit. It glistened in the soft office light as if wet and covered Beautiful But Deadly completely from the neck down. Even his feet which were otherwise bare. Skin tight, it left little of the man’s lithe, muscular figure to imagination.

Victor wanted to take the thing off with his teeth, peel it away like skinning an eel. He might have begged to do so but for the dark storm swirling like smoke to the fire of Beautiful But Deadly’s eyes. The man often looked cold, sometimes disappointed, always sexy. But right now he looked _angry_. At him.

It left Victor scared. And more than a little turned on. God, he hated how this man always tangled him up this way.

“Oh, he says.” Beautiful But Deadly kicked the chair hard, sending Victor back with enough force to shift the heavy oak desk. “It’s careless, Victor.”

The words came out somewhere between a snarl and a growl that had Victor slinking from his chair and to the floor on hands and knees. “Please,” he whimpered, “let me make it up to you.” He began to crawl.

Beautiful But Deadly flowed forward, planted a foot on the back of Victor’s neck, pressed his head down into the floor hard. “No. Sloppy pets don’t get to play.”

Barely able to breathe, Victor still managed a desperate wordless whine. The pressure grew for a moment before a foot caught him under the chin, flipped him onto the back in a maneuver guaranteed to leave both his jaw and shoulder badly bruised. Bright spots of Victor’s own blood stained the carpet and the black-clad feet now right at eye-line.

“Get up.” Beautiful But Deadly issued the command in an icy tone that somehow left Victor’s skin on fire.

  
He scrabbled to his feet, hands reaching for the body in front of him only to get slapped away. “Don’t make me tie you up, Victor.” The man caught his eye and Victor saw a hint of sexy playfulness behind the wall of blazing anger. “I don’t have the fun ropes with me today, and while I’d love to see that pale skin all marked up with rope burns, we don’t have time.”

“We...don’t?” Victor hated the eager disappointment in his own voice. Almost as he loved the effect it had on the man in front of him. How it brought that dark smirk out, how Beautiful Deadly shifted just so to invade Victor’s space.

  
Fingers dug into his neck, tore at the shallow cut left from the blade as Victor got pulled into a rough, filthy kiss that slammed his bottom lip into his teeth until he tasted blood and left him hard and aching for more.

Only for Beautiful But Deadly to pull away completely. “No, we don’t.” He gave him a quelling glare. “Though if you really wanted more time together you could stop trying so hard to get yourself killed.”  
  
  
The giggle escaped Victor before he even knew he’d been about to laugh. “I could, but then you wouldn’t have an excuse to to come save me.”

“Oh, pretty boy,” Beautiful But Deadly looked at him with something between honest affection and outright pity, “don’t you understand? I don’t need a reason to see you.” His gaze hardened, hot and dark. “I already own you. Now, move.”

Victor moved, opening the door, letting Beautiful But Deadly guide him to a nondescript green Corolla. Not the car he expected from a man like this, but likely that was the point. Victor knew that for all his beauty, the killer behind the steering wheel could somehow transform to fit in just about anywhere.

They drove for several miles before Victor managed to find his voice. “So, what are you saving me from this time? Poison gas? Ninjas?” He didn’t want to mention Silhouette. As hot as his imagined fight might be, he never, ever wanted this man in that position. Never wanted him to face a fight he probably couldn’t win. Not for Victor. Not for anything.

Night reigned outside, casting Beautiful But Deadly’s face into deep shadows. “Explosives probably. Rumor had it the Canadians decided to bomb your building when there contract attempts failed.”

“So, Silhouette isn’t coming for me?” Victor relaxed back into the seat, tension bleeding from his body.

Beautiful But Deadly laughed. “Oh, my pretty Victor, that is certainly not the case.” In the dim light Beautiful But Deadly’s face was nothing but darkness cut with the gleam of his eyes and the razor-sharp line of his smile. “After all,” the smile grew wider, almost feral in the shadows, “who exactly do you think I am?”

Victor arched as if hit with electricity, eyes locked on the man behind him as the car filled with a sultry, dark laugh full of blood and promises.


End file.
